Love you to death
by licca-weasley-malfoy
Summary: Draco escreve, em seu diário, sobre um acontecimento inesquecível ocorrido no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts fic pós Hogwarts


Nota: primeiramente, quero dizer que todos os personagens contidos nesta songfic pertencem à JK Rowlling e aquele blá blá blá todo que vocês já conhecem!

A música pertence à banda Type O Negative (http/ letra eu tirei do http/www.letras.mus.br

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando eu era jovem, meu pai sempre dizia que eu deveria sentir desprezo por todas as pessoas que carregassem consigo o nome Weasley. O motivo, ao qual desconhecia e não me era importante saber, é que eles adoravam os trouxas e não tinham toda a classe e requinte que uma família puro-sangue deveria ter. Mas só agora entendo que tudo isso era um disfarce para esconder a história romântica e trágica que meu pai teve com Rebecca Weasley, irmã de Arthur Weasley, quando ele era adolescente e faltava apenas um ano para que ele se formasse em Hogwarts.

O que Lúcio não sabia é que toda a sua História se repetiria com seu próprio filho, no caso eu.

Virgia Weasley era, sem dúvidas, a garotinha mais bela que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. Digo garotinha porque, na época, ela só tinha 16 anos. Mas aparentava ter uma idade muito menor do que a real.

Seu corpo esguio, alvo, suas madeixas fogosas, seus olhos de um tom caramelo, tão perfeitos, tão profundos. Todas aquelas sardas espalhadas pelo corpo, Ela era meu pecado e tudo o que eu queria era tê-la em meus braços. E um dia, meu desejo fora concedido afinal.

In her place one hundred candles burning  
A salty sweat drips from her breast  
Her hips move and I can feel what they're saying, swaying  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...  
Black lipstick stains her glass of red wine  
I am your servant, may I light your cigarette?  


Era uma noite fria, eu estava numa sala de aula perto da torre mais alta do castelo. Estava lá porque sabia que ninguém a freqüentava. Mas, naquele dia, pude perceber que estava errado quando ouvi a porta abrir-se e dar passagem para alguém entrar. Esse alguém era ela... Linda, e não havia notado que mais alguém estava naquele aposento.

Those lips smooth, yeah I can feel what you're saying, praying  
They say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...

I beg to serve, your wish is my law  
Now close those eyes and let me love you to death  
Shall I prove I mean what I'm saying, begging  
I say the beast inside of me's gonna get ya, get ya, get...  
Let me love you too  
Let me love you to death

Nesta sala, muitas velas e tochas iluminavam o ambiente, exceto o lugar onde eu estava, fora por isso que ela não me notara.

Eu pude ver que seus olhos, assim como seu rosto estavam vermelhos, ela chorava... Aquela visão era linda e triste também.

Eu saí da sombra em que estava e dirigi-me á ela:

- O que faz aqui, Weasley?

Ela olhou-me assustada e aquilo me fez sentir pena.

- O que importa? – Ela perguntou em resposta

- Não sei. O que importa? – Ele retrucou

-Ora, Mafloy. Não me amole – Disse e jogou-se ao chão, não mais chorando. Em seguida, fiz o mesmo, sentei-me ao seu lado e fitei-a por um tempo. O slilêncio não nos incomodava, apenas deixava-a calma.

Conjurei uma garrafa do mais puro e arroxeado vinho e um par de taças.

- Aceita - Perguntei cordialmente.

Ela respondeu positivamente com um manejo de cabeça e esperou enquanto eu nos servia.

-Aqui está – Disse e ela pegou a taça, tocando de leve minha mão. Um momento clichê. E trocamos olhares ardentes de desejo, mas ela desviou o olhar e levou a taça aos lábios, seu batom escuro manchando a boca do objeto, fazendo com que eu me enchesse de pensamentos indevidos.

Não pude evitar a aproximação quando percebi que um movimento labial foi feito. Coloquei minha mão, de forma suave, sobre seu queixo e num Segundo seus lábios se encontraram aos meus. Eu sabia que ela estava triste e precisava de carinho, mas ela não era a única. Eu também precisava, por isso deixei-me levar.

Toquei-lhe as costas fortemente. Podia sentir todo o fervor de suas pernas enroscando-se em minha cintura num movimento tão rápido que me surpreendeu de início.

Ela gemia no meu ouvido enquanto eu mordiscava-lhe o pescoço ardente.

Sua ansiedade era visível á cada toque meu. O calor aumentava e eu não podia agüentar.

Deitei-a no chão, beijando-lhe o corpo. Ela arranhava-me as costas, já nuas.

Fora uma noite mágica, e digo isso não por sermos bruxos. Mas na manhã seguinte, quando acordei ela já não estava lá. Ao meu lado, só havia uma nota curta por ela deixada:

_O que aconteceu entre nós foi perfeito, mas foi um erro. Nada disso pode voltar a acontecer. Adeus Malfoy,_

_Vírginia Wasley ._

Hey am I good enough  
For you?  
Hey am I good enough  
For you?  
Am I?  
Am I?  
Am I good enough  
For you?

Fui embora de lá muito triste. Formei-me em Hogwarts naquela mesma semana e nunca mais nos encontramos. Eu só conseguia pensar, só me perguntava "eu não sou bom o bastante para você?", mas soube que não era, quando li numa matéria do Profeta diário, que Harry Potter e Virginia Weasley seriam felizes para sempre em seu casamento.

A história do meu pai se repetiu, mas tenho 27 anos e não consigo odiá-la nem por um segundo.

Nota da autora: E então... Gostaram? Eu espero que sim

Beijos! e coments please!

LiccaWeasleyMalfoy


End file.
